Winona
Winona (ナギ Nagi) is the Gym Leader of Fortree City in the Hoenn region. She uses -type Pokémon in her gym. She awards the trainers the Feather Badge when they defeat her. In Anime Winona's first appearance in the anime was in the episode "Who's Flying Now?". Just as in the game, Winona is the Fortree City Gym Leader, though in the anime Winona's Swellow is a shiny Pokémon. When Ash made a visit to the Fortree Gym he discovered that Winona was not in the Gym, but that she was at a local festival. Upon meeting her, Ash is still unable to battle her due to Team Rocket's interference. The two battle in the next episode "Sky High Gym Battle". Ash won the battle using Grovyle, Swellow, and Pikachu against Winona's Altaria, Pelipper and her own Swellow. When defeated, Winona rewarded Ash with the Feather Badge. In Manga Pokémon Adventures Manga Ruby and Sapphire Chapter She agreed to teach Sapphire and become her mentor. Afterwards during when all Gym Leaders had a meeting, they talked about which Team is good, Team Magma or Team Aqua. Though in the end, both Teams were causing mayhem in the entire region. Emerald Chapter She only talked for a short moment with Sapphire, and stated that she used to like Wallace but they have differences now. However, they still appear to have feelings for each other. In Game Winona first appeared in the main game series in Ruby and Sapphire. She has the same Pokémon team that she used in the anime (Swellow, Pelipper, Skarmory and Altaria) In Pokémon Emerald, Winona's team changes slightly during the rematches. Then, she now includes a Tropius, Hoothoot and its evolved form, and Dratini and its evolved forms. When defeated, Winona will reward the player with the Feather Badge and TM40 (Aerial Ace). Sprites Pokémon In Game Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Gym Battle =First Rematch = =Second Rematch = =Third Rematch = =Fourth Rematch and Beyond = Black 2 and White 2 Flying-type Tournament Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!) In Anime Gallery winona10.jpg Winona.jpg|Winona riding her Skarmory. 3152-7-45.jpg Winona_anime.png|Winona ready to battle Ash. 32840 1 full.jpg|Eh? Nagi.jpg Winona2.png 119645.png EP361_Alana.png Voice Actresses *'English': Amy Birnbaum *'Japanese': Hyōsei Trivia * Winona and Clair are the only known Gym Leaders to own a shiny Pokémon. * Her name Winona may possibly have a play on the word "wind" (hence the first three letters) which is associated with air or flying, which makes sense since she is a flying type trainer. * In the Pokémon Adventures manga, she is portrayed as has a kind of relationship with Wallace, though nor in the anime or the games confirmed its legibility. * She has a shiny Swellow both in the games and anime. But it was replaced by other Flying type Pokémon on later instalment (Pokémon Emerald). Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Flying Pokémon User Category:Characters from Hoenn